


tidal wave

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, background Roceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus doesn't know what prompts him to talk to the stranger under a tree, but he's so glad he did.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: soulmate september [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 16
Kudos: 251





	tidal wave

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 5 - Any intense emotions your soulmate feels you will also experience

They're sad again. Remus frowns, running his fingers through his hair and rumpling it up even more. He still doesn't know who his soulmate is (it's not like it's _easy_ to find out, his brother's run in with Janus notwithstanding). But he wishes he _did_ know, because his soulmate is so _sad_ all the time, and he doesn't know how to fix it. If it even _can_ be fixed. He doesn't think overwhelming sadness is a particularly easy thing to fix, even with the help of your soulmate. But at least they'd be working on it _together_.

He sighs. There's no point ruminating further, he decides, jamming his headphones in and turning up the volume. Ashnikko blares through the speakers, tinny and defiant. _I don't mind my manners..._

A firm tap lands on his shoulder and he whirls, one ear piece falling out. He scowls when he sees it's just his brother, flushed and grinning, one arm slung around Janus's shoulders. Janus, at least, has the grace to look ashamed.

_Sorry_ , Janus mouths, as Roman launches into some grandiloquent tale about his morning. Looking around to avoid staring into his brother's smug face, his eyes land on the slumped, purple-clad figure of a boy sitting under a tree. He looks absolutely miserable, and Remus's heart aches for him. Another wave of sadness batters his brain.

"I gotta go," he says, abruptly breaking into Roman's conversation.

"No, you don't," Roman says in confusion, reaching out and snagging his sleeve. "You don't have anywhere to go until tonight."

"Ro, leave it," Janus says, attempting to give him a break. Remus quietly appreciates it.

"Sorry," Roman finally says, letting go of his sleeve. "I just- Be careful?"

"I always am," Remus says, with a crooked smile. Finally free, he finds himself drawn to the purple-haired boy slouched beneath the tree, his footsteps steady in that direction. He has no idea why, but hey, he can't complain. It beats listening to his brother talk about all the happiness he can't experience, no matter how much Janus, sensitive to Remus's turbulent emotions, attempts to distract him. Remus gets it, he does, Roman's not _trying_ to upset him. They're just...different.

"Hi," he says, awkward. The purple-haired boy looks up, and Remus can see black eye shadow smeared beneath his eyes.

"This tree is occupied," the boy answers. His voice sounds rough, like he's been on the edge of crying for days.

"This patch of grass isn't," Remus retorts and flops down on it. The boy's mouth twitches, like he wants to smile, but refuses to let Remus know he's amused. A brief flicker of humor stirs beneath his breastbone and he frowns in concentration.

"What's your name?" He asks. 

"Virgil," the other boy mumbles. "Uh, what's yours?"

"Remus," he answers happily. Virgil makes a face. "Hey, what?" He protests. Pink floods Virgil's cheeks, as a wash of embarrassment spills over Remus like the tide.

"It's not you," Virgil says. "I just uh- your brother's in my art class. He talks about you a lot."

"Only profane things, I hope," Remus snorts. Virgil's mouth twitches again.

"Something like that," Virgil agrees. Amusement grows, swelling like a living thing in Remus's chest. He chews his bottom lip, studying Virgil's face.

"I wanna ask you something," he says abruptly. "Is that okay?"

"Technically you just did," Virgil points out. "But uh, sure." Remus takes a deep breath, swallowing hard. Anxiety prickles his throat. _This is so dumb,_ he thinks, staring into Virgil's face. _He's not the one. He's just gonna be creeped out by you. What a shock, right? That's all you do!_

"Why have you been so _sad_ for weeks?" Remus blurts out. Virgil's mouth drops open and shock batters him, like rough waves at the shore.

"You-" Virgil's mouth works. "How did you know?"

"I feel it," Remus says simply. Virgil's eyes grow glassy with tears and he flings himself at Remus, who suddenly finds himself with a lapful of soulmate. Because there's no way Virgil _isn't_ his soulmate, not with the tidal wave of relief and shock and _adoration_ threatening to drown him. He's sure he's not giving Virgil much better, but suddenly, he can't really bring himself to care.

"It's you," Virgil breathes. When the words spill out into the open air, Remus suddenly feels a sense of _rightness_ click into place. _Is this how Roman feels?_ He wonders, softly awestruck. Now all the emotions that are assuredly not his, the ones that always loosely coalesce in the middle of his chest, have a _name_. Have a _person_ attached to them.

"It's you," Remus repeats right back at him. He feels dazed, like he's taken a good blow to the head or fallen out of a tree or rolled down a hill into traffic. Virgil reaches out, brushing his tear-dampened cheek. Remus didn't even know he's crying.

"It's okay," Virgil reassures him. "It will be okay." 

Sniffling, Remus believes him.


End file.
